Los que imparten clases
by blue kirito
Summary: ¿Cuál es el terror de un alumno?


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Los que imparten clases.**

 **¿Cuál es el terror de un alumno?**

 **Alibaba x Aladdin**

 **.**

Un pequeño escribe en su diario, recostado boca abajo sobre el lecho, moviendo los pies de forma encantadora.

\- Estas muy emocionado, ¿verdad?

El niño sonríe radiante.

\- ¿Tanto se nota Alibaba-kun?

\- Si.

\- Je je je, no puedo evitarlo.

\- Es natural, no todos los días un niño de diez años logra entrar a la universidad, Solomon-san y Sheba-san deben estar muy orgullosos.

\- Pero fué gracias a mis profesores que me permitieron saltar cursos. Además, me ayudaste a estudiar para el examen de admisión.

\- Mmm - nervioso - considero que fui más un estorbo.

\- Para nada.

El mayor no pudo contener la emoción y se lanzó sobre su novio, estrujandole en un poderoso abrazo y restregando su mejilla en la infantil.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan lindo?

Aladdin se ruborizó luego de emitir un leve y agudo grito. El que sean novios no indica que pueda omitir la vergüenza que le dan ese tipo de comentarios. Alibaba respiró hondo para tranquilizarse, no así liberar a la víctima, suspiró.

\- Es una lástima que no estemos en la misma facultad.

\- Bueno, tu quisiste estudiar política, yo arqueología.

\- Aún si te vuelves famoso, te acordarás de mi, ¿verdad? - en los orbes dorados casi podían verse las lágrimas, estaba muy preocupado.

\- No.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - a nada de ponerse histérico.

\- Es imposible que logre olvidar al ser que más me gusta je je je.

\- ¡Eres un tonto!

Aladdin se giró para mirarle, tomando el rojizo rostro entre sus manos y ofrecer una expresión plagada de amor.

\- Que tramposo eres.

Se quejó Alibaba que para vengarse le robó un casto beso en los labios que provocó el aumento de color en la cara de los dos. Se abrazaron sin decir más pero Alibaba pudo escuchar claramente el acelerado latido del diminuto corazón, Aladdin lo ama, pero también está seguro de que le asusta dar ese gran paso a una nueva vida. Desplazó los dígitos por el cabello de su novio y susurró en su oído.

\- Eres la persona más inteligente que conozco y también muy agradable, todo irá bien.

Aladdin cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Alibaba siempre ha tenido la facultad de hacerle creer ciegamente en lo que dice. Si este le asegurara que al caer desde un balcón nada ocurriría, está convencido de que sería verdad.

 _«- Lo amo de una forma peligrosa, me alegra que no abuse de ello. Je je je no, es incapaz. »_

.

.

Por la mañana.

Aladdin ha despertado a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada al no poder conciliar el sueño por más tiempo. Ha revisado la mochila en la que puso una libreta y un estuche con algunas plumas, gomas, lápices y sacapuntas. Por si las dudas incluyó un diccionario, no estaba seguro de necesitarlo pero tampoco tiene idea de cómo se dan las clases en la universidad. Tomó asiento en la cama para mirar en repetidas ocasiones la tira de materias que, llegado a este punto prácticamente memorizó.

\- Historia de las civilizaciones antiguas a las ocho en el aula doscientos treinta y seis, edificio A.

¿Serían muchos salones? ¿Es sencillo ubicar los edificios? Por fuera la Institución no luce muy grande pero debe considerar que se trata de la entrada, le han dicho que por dentro es más como un laberinto. Bueno, preguntando se llega a cualquier parte, no es como que sea el único estudiante de nuevo ingreso.

Baja a tomar el desayuno, al finalizar coge sus cosas y Sheba le despide con un beso en la frente deseándole la mejor de las suertes. Solomon le lleva en auto hasta la universidad, al bajar nota el nerviosismo en su vástago.

\- Siempre estaré orgulloso de ti.

Declaró para tocar el hombro infantil con gentileza, transmitiendole valor.

\- Gracias papá.

Apenas Aladdin pasó el umbral retrocedió un par de pasos, tragó duro y abrió los ojos en demasía.

\- ¡Es enorme!

Eso no es una universidad sino una gran ciudad. Algunas chicas le ofrecieron una sonrisa encantadas con su ternura, ignorando que desde hoy él también forma parte de tan célebre institución.

\- Ah...

Sentía que todo le daba vueltas más no es de los que se echen para atrás ante un desafío. Se aproximó a una mujer rubia de monóculo, si la intuición no le falla, una profesora.

\- Ah, disculpe onesan...

\- Debes ser Aladdin - el tono femenino no fué cordial.

\- S-si.

\- Mogamet-sama nos contó de tu caso especial, esta tan emocionado.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

\- ¿Puede indicarme como llegar a mi primera clase? - le extendió el papel que la mujer apenas si miró.

\- Toma el autobús tres, bájate en la quinta parada. Una vez ahí notarás un gran edificio gris, entra y dirígete del lado derecho, subes las escaleras y el segundo salón del fondo es el tuyo. ¿Entiendes?

La docente lo dijo tan rápido que el infante captó algunas palabras sueltas, para cuando quiso preguntar nuevamente había desaparecido. Otros compañeros no fueron de ayuda ya que corrían para no llegar tarde. No le quedó más remedio que tomar el autobús número cinco, seguir a medias las indicaciones. Se detuvo ante un aula con pocos estudiantes, todos le miraban con más curiosidad de la que puede soportar así que abrumado se colocó en uno de los pupitres de la parte trasera, rogando porque no hubiese problemas.

\- ¡Un año más juntos inútiles!

Gritó una mujer de bondadosa delantera luego de dar un latigazo al piso, las venas en los ojos de esta saltan de manera perturbadora y ni que decir de los músculos que se remarcan en el brazo.

\- ¡Han recorrido un largo camino pero este año terminan la carrera!

 _«- ¿Eh? »_

-¡Me equivoqué de salón!

Gritó Aladdin sin poder contenerse, todas las miradas se centraron en él para finalmente estallar el público en carcajadas. El niño enterró la cabeza en su mochila, quería que se lo tragara la tierra. Así, con el rostro cubierto salió de alguna manera.

\- Que tonto.

Se recriminó en un corredor.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Le pregunta un joven de perturbadores ojos escarlata que no inspira ni un mínimo de confianza, aún así ya no tenía nada que perder.

\- No encuentro mi salón.

\- Si quieres te ayudo.

\- ¿Harías eso por mi?

\- Pero claro - sonrió amable - Déjame ver tu horario. Mmm ah ya se cual es el problema. Te equivocaste de piso, es el de abajo a un lado del laboratorio de química.

\- ¡Muchas gracias!

Corría a toda velocidad, deteniendose un segundo.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Judal. Buena suerte enano.

Aladdin siguió las indicaciones, abrió la puerta y se estrelló con algo esponjoso.

\- ¡Waaaaaaaahhhhh!

El niño quedó atónito luego de recibir una gran bofetada, cortesía de una humillada joven.

\- ¡Eres un pervertido! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a entrar al baño de chicas y tocar mi pecho?!

\- ¿Eh? No... ¡estoy perdido onesan!

\- Puedes estar seguro de eso. ¡Seré la vergüenza de la familia Ren!

Aladdin escapó aterrado de Kougyoku que le lanzó de todo con tal de atinarle, sin conseguirlo. El pequeño se detuvo unos siete minutos más tarde, pálido y agotado. Cayó de rodillas.

 _«- ¡La universidad da miedo! »_

\- ¿Aladdin? - alzó la voz al reconocer la voz - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Alibaba... kun...

Su primer impulso fué contarle la situación pero le daba pena que supiera que era tan torpe.

\- ¡Ah no puede ser, que tonto! - exclamó el rubio.

\- ¿Eh? P-pero si no te he...

\- Te perdiste, ¿no es así?

\- ¿Cómo sabes?

\- Me ocurrió lo mismo el primer día. De hecho estaba un poco preocupado, deseaba acompañarte aunque me perdiera las clases pero no quería hacerte enojar. A lo mejor considerabas que no tengo fe en ti y... Debí insistir, lo lamento.

\- No yo...

El mayor le tomó por la cintura y le ocultó sobre su pecho, abrazandole.

\- No permitas que esta experiencia arruine un día tan especial.

Limpió las pocas lágrimas que escapaban de los zafiros.

\- Alibaba... - el mayor le instó a guardar silencio poniendo el índice sobre los labios infantiles.

\- Es tarde para llevarte a tu facultad para la primer clase pero, ¿y si te hago compañía en la segunda?

\- ¡P-pero!

\- El catedrático que me toca a esa hora llega hasta pasado mañana. Además nunca tuve clases a tu lado.

\- ¡Sería maravilloso!

Tomaron un autobús que les llevó a su destino, el recorrido por la facultad de Arqueología fué realmente agradable ya que incluso iban tomados de la mano. Alibaba se encargó de mostrarle la institución en su totalidad, agradeciendo que esta y la de Política fuesen iguales en su arquitectura. Llegaron a un aula de considerable tamaño y tomaron asiento, uno al lado de otro.

\- ¡Es tan divertido Alibaba-kun!

\- Si. No imaginé que las cosas se dieran así pero lo voy a atesorar en mi corazón.

Sonrió, los dos se ruborizaron, contemplandose con devoción. Se formó un ambiente romántico, uno en el que vuelan aves rosas, donde no interesan los metiches en su entorno. El profesor hizo acto de presencia, notando al instante a la feliz pareja.

\- ¿Te has perdido otra vez unicornio?

Alibaba volteó la cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz, el semblante se le descompuso.

\- ¡KOUEN!

\- ¡NO GRITES!

El pelirrojo lanzó una pesada enciclopedia que dió de lleno al rostro juvenil.

\- ¡Alibaba-kun!

Aladdin se inclinó para socorrer al novio pero quedó a medio camino al sentir una implacable y sofocante aura tras de si.

\- Quería conocerte mocoso, me revelarás todas y cada una de las verdades de este mundo - curvó las labios con malicia, incluso crueldad.

El niño entendió algo en ese momento: Es normal perderse cuando se llega a un lugar desconocido, el verdadero terror en una universidad deben ser... los que imparten clases.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Bueno si no pongo a Kouen acosando a Aladdin no soy yo XD. No pude resistirme a un bebé perdido en la Universidad pero quien no se ha perdido en la escuela alguna vez, no ha vivido :3, me incluyo a toda honra. Es un clásico el meterte a una clase que no es XD. Nos vemos compañeros de vicio!**


End file.
